


Kurooi birthday cuddles because why not

by sugascrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Birthday, Oikuroo - Freeform, Oneshot, implied bokuaka, kurooi - Freeform, this was originally planned to be smut but guess not lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascrows/pseuds/sugascrows
Summary: I was originally gonna write smut, but I ended up with all those feels and now it's fluff (again). It took me all day to write this and now I'm not even sure if it's readable, but it's my boy's birthday and I couldn't care less at this point, so enjoy reading this mess of a oneshot :D





	Kurooi birthday cuddles because why not

Tooru let himself fall onto his bed, an exhausted groan accompanying the action.

“You can’t be that tired”, Kuroo mused as he dropped the bag of opened presents on his desk, before letting himself flop down next to Tooru.

“Winning is tiring, Tetsu.”

Kuroo snorted, lying down on his side, “Why do I feel so energized then? Bo and I beat you guys by a mile.”

He could hear his boyfriend utter a disapproving sound as he moved to lie down as well, facing Kuroo. He couldn’t help his lips pulling into a grin when he noticed the pout on Tooru’s. They had decided to visit a bowling place for his birthday and the brunet had teamed up with Bokuto’s boyfriend Akaashi, an underclassman, while Bo and Kuroo had made up a team of their own. The first two rounds had ended in their favor, while Akaashi and Tooru had only been able to win the last. That victory, however, was enough for the two to find pride in and tease their opponents about, which, unlike Bokuto, Kuroo didn’t mind as much as his boyfriend would’ve probably liked.

“You played well, though. Better than I expected, anyway.”

Tooru clicked his tongue, not granting the other the pleasure of an argument, but playing with the hem of his white T-shirt instead. Kuroo’s closet was made up of lots of different colors, but he seemed to always go back to wearing white, much to Oikawa’s pleasure. The brunet would occasionally let it slip that he liked the way the white contrasted the darkness of Kuroo’s features, so he’d felt like he should do him a favor and wear what he found to be the most basic garment he owned to their birthday date.

“You’re so handsome, you know that?”

Kuroo laughed, brushing a strand of hair out of Tooru’s face, neatly tucking it behind his ear, “Yeah, you tell me every day.”

Pushing himself up, Tooru let out a chuckle, the sound of which made Kuroo’s heart swell in his chest.  
“I can’t help it”, he said, catching Kuroo’s gaze on his lips, “I just feel so honored.”

Kuroo breathed out a laugh as he lifted his hand to cup the other’s cheek, “If anything”, he said, letting his eyes wander over Oikawa’s face, slowly moving closer, “I should be the one to feel honored.”

He felt Tooru smile against his lips as he kissed him, the boy shifting to lie on his chest. Kuroo’s hands wandered to his waist, pulling him in a bit more, not breaking the connection of their lips. It was a slow kiss, there was no rush in their movement, and Kuroo couldn’t hold back a low moan at the sensation. He had kissed Tooru so many times before, and every single peck, every brush of their lips had felt as electric as their first, the kiss that had sparked something between them that Kuroo had not regretted a single day since.

“Tooru”, he said, pulling back to let the other catch some air, admiring the porcelain skin that coated his perfect face, his brown eyes that reminded him of a late summer evening, of sunsets and kisses shared under the clouds of an orange sky, “honestly, you yourself are a work of art.”

He watched the boy’s eyes on his mouth, felt the way his heart hammered against his chest and let his fingers trace the velvety skin at his waist, the burning sensation of its heat making Tetsurou want to kiss him again, kiss every little spot on his body.  
“You know”, Oikawa started, the trace of an amused smile still lingering on his lips, “I think this is my favorite birthday so far.”

Tetsurou couldn’t but hum in surprise, knowing that Tooru must’ve celebrated lots of amazing birthdays as a kid, considering his family was one of the most loving groups of people he’d ever met. “How’s that”, he asked, lifting his head to place kisses around the corner of the other’s mouth.

Tooru let out a chuckle, his hands now playing with the wild locks of Tetsurou’s dark hair, giving him the familiar homely feeling he liked to believe no one else could possibly replicate.  
“You”, Tooru stated, not seeming to explain any further, earning a low laugh from Kuroo.

“Me?”

“Yeah”, he smiled, enjoying the warm sensation of Kuroo’s teasing lips on the corner of his, “because you’re making me the happiest I’ve ever been, Tetsurou.”  
“And”, he added, “because being with you is the best gift you could possible offer me.”  
Oikawa was holding his gaze, his widened pupils working as scientific proof of his affection and Kuroo hoped his own would as well.

“God”, he breathed out, pushing Tooru to the side so he could pull him in closer, relishing in the way the soft chestnut locks tickled him as the warmth of Oikawa’s breath ghosted over the skin that made up the crook of his neck. He took a deep breath, taking in the slightly sour fragrance of Tooru’s apple-scented shampoo, realizing that there was no smell in the world he would rather wake up to every morning, that there was no person he would rather spend the rest of his life with.

“I love you”, he mumbled, leaning down to press a soft kiss on top of the other’s temple, feeling like his heart was about to burst with happiness.

“Happy birthday, Tooru.”


End file.
